Homecoming
by phantom121
Summary: Five years have Passed since Stan Marsh left South park and a lot has changed. Will he be able to fix bridges he burned when he left? Does he even want to? Follow Stan in his journey to a return to the town that he left behind As he deals with teenage problems and the challenges involved in being the New Old kid at school. Rated M for future content
1. Chapter 1 Homecoming

**Author's note: Ok so this story is Stan centric and I plan to update every week. the pairings will vary and I am choosing not to giveaway spoilers. Please read and Review Id love to hear feedback. If it is negative try to word it constructively. Thanks and enjoy **

**Chapter 1: Homecoming.**

Lifting the first box out of the back of his mother's SUV Stan Marsh listens to Sharon lament over the old days. "A lot has changed over the years here in South Park. It must be nice to be back." Sharon no longer lived in the house from Stan's childhood. She and Shelly moved to a two bedroom house where Shelly would have more space. Stan had insisted the divorce was his Mother's fault and he was going to live with Randy in California. Things change.

Stan rolled his eyes hauling the heaviest of his things inside. "Of course mother," the boy started sarcastically. "Who doesn't want to be in their junior year of high school in a hick town with no friends and no possible hope of seeing a warm day ever again?" Stan was now slightly more tanned than he used to be and a little more toned in his muscles but he didn't spend a lot of time with sports. He focused most of his time on music but had spent a bit of time on the beach during the summer before having to move back to his mothers.

Sharon let out an exasperated sigh as she followed Stan up to his room carrying the box labelled clothes. "Oh Stanley still a total drama queen I see," Sharon sat down on Stan's new queen sized bed placing the box down beside her. "You have plenty of friends, Eric Cartman still lives here and will be going to school with you. Wendy and Kenny go to South Park high as well. Now then I'm going to order dinner you keep unpacking."

Sharon walked out of the room smiling at her sons back as she closed the door behind herself. Stan began taking things from the box beginning with his old PlayStation. _'Why do I still have this'_ He thought to himself throwing it on the bed letting bounce off and breaking open on the floor. Stan ignored it and continued. He started setting up his smaller speakers on his desk, running cable from the back of the desk and along the wall until he reached the dresser where he planned to put his stereo.

After finally finishing his first two boxes Stan flopped into his desk chair and spun back and forth looking at the room that was once his sisters. He stopped on a photo his Mom had obviously put up before he got here. Staring at the picture of Kyle, Kenny and himself huddled together while Eric protested the closeness of his other friends and Butters stood off to the side awkwardly.

After a while Stan scoffed at the picture. "Yea…. Friends," he got up took it off the wall and placed it beneath some clothes in his dresser. Then made his way back down to the SUV.

After a few more hours of unpacking and setting up electronics Stan was done. He was glad that his mother was too busy talking to Shelly on the phone to help because it gave Stan a chance to hide the whisky in his bedside table as well as take a swig before going downstairs.

"Oh Stanley is back downstairs do you want to say hello before you go? Ok here you go. Love you sweetie."

Sharon handed the phone over to Stan. "Hey sis….. Yeah I know… Hey don't worry 'bout it Dad would have understood... No she doesn't know…. No I won't touch the stuff…. Yeah, yeah stay away from black clothes haha…. Alright yea love you too sis," Stan hung up the phone and smiled just for a second before turning back to Sharon.

"We're having Chinese for dinner. The City Wok delivery boy will be here soon. Do you want to sit at the table?"

Stan looked over at the sad two seat table situated in the recently upgraded kitchen and then toward the lounge suite which looked much more inviting. He shook his head and pointed over to the couch.

"Fine, but you are cleaning tomorrow Mr," Stan leapt the back of the couch and settled in to watch some TV. Sharon Disappeared into the kitchen and began boiling the jug to make herself a cup of tea. The jug had just boiled when the doorbell rang. "Stanley can you get that? I'm still making my tea."

Stan got up off the couch and answered the door. Standing in front of him was a lean blue-eyed blonde holding plastic bags full of Chinese the boy looked at Stan and shook his head. "Sorry. I must have got the address wrong. Is this the house of Ms Kimble? Sometimes Mr Kim writes numbers wrong."

Stan smiled at his old friend nervously reacting to a customer who he clearly doesn't recognise. "No this is the right place, what do I owe ya?"

The blonde pulled out a note pad and flicked through till he found the receipt he was after. "Let's see two fortune cookies and a meal for two special. That comes to twelve dollars eighty."

Stan walked over to the side table where the phone sits opened the draw and pulled out a twenty. He handed it over to the blonde and took the food. "Oh and Kenny, keep the change," Stan shut the door on a very confuse boy and went back to being crashed on the couch. He pulled out his share of the food and dug in.

Sharon came and joined him with her cup of tea. "So then. Are we done with the small talk? Or will I still not get to have five years of catching up with my son?"

Stan stopped eating for a few moments then slurped up his noodles. He sighed. "What do you want to know?"

Sharon picked up one of her boxes and slowly opened it up in her lap. "Well let's start with California. What was it like over there? Did you make many friends?"

Stan frowned at his mother. "Really? Let's just re open fresh wounds shall we? Yes Mom I had lots of friends. What was it like? Awesome and a hell of a lot warmer than this sorry excuse for a town."

Sharon just smiled and sipped some tea before eating some more Chinese. She didn't seem to mind the bitter tone her son had taken with her in fact it didn't really bother her at all. "It sounds lovely. What about girls? Did you have a girlfriend?"

There seemed to be an awkward pause from Stan before he shrugged. "A few. No one special though. Most of my time is spent on music."

Sharon raised her eyebrows pleased that they were finally having a conversation. "Music! Really? I remember when you were younger and your father," She paused to gauge Stan's reaction feeling as if it was ok to go on she continued. "Your father tried to teach you guitar and the whole lot of you told him real guitar is for old people. So what do you play?"

Stan shrugged again. "Mostly Piano. I'm not very good. Dad had me take singing lessons as well he said that if I could sing and play guitar I would pull all the ladies. I also started learning the Violin but that was mostly for my music teacher's sake."

"Well maybe we can go buy a few musical instruments and set them up in the basement. I'd love to have some live renditions of my favourite artists playing while I clean the house."

Stan gave his mother a crooked smile and nodded.

The two spent the rest of dinner catching up Sharon told Stan she finally became a nurse at the Rhinoplasty and now makes a lot more money. She went on to talk about her numerous failures at relationships before her decision to stay single. She discussed losing Shelia as a friend when there was finally a cause that Sharon would not join in on. Stating Sheila's insistence that a Jewish teacher must be placed at the South Park Elementary, to teach children the importance of her people, was going too far.

At the end of dinner the two opened their fortune cookies. Sharon read hers aloud. "Life will give lemons. Do not make lemonade… What an awful fortune."

Stan read his with curiosity before showing it to Sharon. _'Sometimes what seems like a bad thing is the future in disguise.'_

Sharon laughed screwed up the paper and threw into one of the empty Chinese boxes. She began putting the leftovers into one box then took them out to the fridge. Stan zoned back into the TV

At about 10.30pm Sharon went to bed. She kissed Stan on the forehead and climbed the stairs. Half an hour later Stan shut off the Television. He cleared up the rubbish and put it in a trash can at the back door. Just he reached the foot of the stairs there was a knock at the door. He answered it only to see a familiar blonde this time dressed in a grey hooded jacket and black jeans. He pulled Stan into a hug then held him by the shoulders and looked at his face.

"It took me a while to work it out. But kill me if I forget a face. Stanley Marsh," Kenny pulled the raven haired teenager back into another hug. "How have you been man? Where have you been?"

Stan smiled and closed the door as he stepped out onto the porch. "I've been alright. You know how things are with parents. I went over to Cali with the old man. He was leaving and was my ticket out of this shit hole. But sinners don't get to spend too much time in heaven without being ripped back to hell."

"Didn't think it was possible. But you got darker," Stan lead Kenny to the porch swing and the two sat down. "So what happened? If this place sucks so bad why come back?"

**A.N: So couple of things. This is just an open chapter so yea mainly establishing things I apologise if I get anything wrong I.E places schools prices stores. Im not from america But I am a huge fan of the show. To anyone who is confused over me calling Sharon Ms Kimble. Kimble is the closest thing I could figure as her maiden name since Aunt flo is called Flo Kimble. Anyway to those who enjoyed or are entrigued. see you next week I look forward to reviews :D Phantom out.**


	2. Chapter 2 School

**A.N Thanks to all those who read the last chapter. I would like to point out that this Chapter exists as proof Im a liar. Haha no I felt the urge to write so I thought I would. Again please read and review. Im sure if you are a FF writer you know reviews can make the difference between an update in a few days and an update in a few weeks.**

**Chapter 2: School.**

Stan had spent his Sunday with Kenny learning the new ropes for South Park. After the hard time he had being the new kid in sixth grade. Stan figured it would be better not to step on anyone's toes by assuming anything. He learnt quite a lot as he expected the outcasts notice more than anyone else.

Eric Cartman had never learned to stop taking shortcuts and it reflected in his grades. His personality was no different and as such he had few friends. By middle school he was outcast by anyone who knew him and anyone who got to know him soon wished they didn't. Because of that sad loneliness Cartman continued to use food to fill the emptiness and quickly became more bulky than he was in Elementary school. Rumours are that Cartman has been internet dating some girl from Denver.

Butters had stopped using his elementary school nickname/middle name and had switched to Leopold in Middle School it quickly got shortened to Leo and he became one of the more popular kids at school since he was still so nice. Leo is also top boy of his year averaging a 5.0 grade point average in all of his advance placement classes. His father had left his mother for a burly lumberjack and hasn't been heard from since Leo's freshman year. Leo is labelled by girls and guys alike as untouchable. He has never been known to have any kind relationship and no one even knows what he is into.

Wendy is still dating her Middle school boyfriend although Kenny purposely omitted a name. She ranks third hottest girl at school and considered the most successful. She works at the supermarket with Kenny so the two talk often but only about trivial class things. Kenny pointed out they shared most of the same classes which shocked Stan. Wendy is top girl of the year academically but also physically. She heads the cheerleaders of South Park High even as a junior. Kenny said there were rumours her and Bebe hooked up over the summer but apparently they were all rumours propagated by one Eric Cartman.

And Kenny? Well Kenny outcast himself by high school. Apparently after the group fell apart and when their separate ways Kenny couldn't stomach any of the other kids so he preferred to hang out alone. His grades were really good but he attested most of those to Wendy's tutoring. He hung out with Leopold every now and again mainly in drama club but other than that the only friend Kenny had was Karen and even then she wasn't there often. He worked two jobs. Stocking shelves at the local supermarket during the week and delivering City Wok Chinese over the weekend.

They ended their Sunday on a visit to Starks Pond to skip stones like they used to. Stan was quiet for all of five minutes while he haphazardly tossed stones into the water before he finally piped up.

"You never mentioned Kyle. What happened with him? Is he still here?"

Kenny laughed. "As it turns out yes. He never left. He like the rest of us spent a great deal of time waiting for a letter or a postcard from you but hey I guess the whole package is even better. Even if it is five years late," Kenny skipped a stone a perfect ten skips before it disappeared into the crystal surface. "I have to say you may not like what you see tomorrow."

Stan stopped mid throw. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

Kenny turned and looked into his deep blue eyes. "I mean unlike those of us who were always here, five years' worth of change can look very different from the outside."

Stan looked down at the ground. "I wanna know Ken, why did you avoid the Kyle subject?"

Kenny snorted. "Because I'm not stupid. Some things are better to be seen rather than heard. Can't risk you running back to Cali now can I? After all you're the first friend I've had in years."

Stan punched Kenny in the arm. "You know I can't go back to Cali. Besides South Park is the best place in the world," He stated sarcastically. "And so very warm too."

**XXXXXX**

Stan managed to convince his mother of the importance of showing up on the first day with a car so she loaned him the SUV on the condition that he washed it Friday after school. Stan picked up Kenny along the way since he saw him waiting for the bus. They exchanged small talk in the car ride.

"See I knew refriending you would have its perks," Kenny joked.

"Har Har very funny. So what are some do's and don'ts for my first day here?" Stan replied slapping Kenny's hand away from the A/C.

"Basic do's. Find your locker, find your classes, keep your head down and find some friends. Basic don'ts. Stay away from Eric, don't be a class clown, and don't piss off Bebe."

"Keep my head down? Well that works right into my playing field. No one but you knows I'm even back in South Park," the two pulled into the car park and sort of chilled for a bit while they continued to discuss the new kid rules

"Well luckily for you keeping your head down will be easy. With the haircut, the tan and the fashion sense that makes you look like you aren't from here pretty much no one will recognise you. Although if you want people to keep not recognising you, you may want to stay away from the junior royals,"

Kenny pointed in the direction of a beautiful brunette girl with a nice ass and long luscious hair. She appeared to be holding hands with a red head. He was tall and wearing jeans that seemed to hug to him perfectly. He was wearing some kind of sport jacket but from where Stan and Kenny were sitting Stan couldn't make it out.

"I told you some things are better to be seen than heard of." Kenny said sympathetically.

"What do you mean? Wait is that? Is that Kyle? That is who Wendy started dating in middle school? Jesus Christ dude." Stan reached over to the glove box and pulled out a bottle of whisky. He took several swigs while Kenny stared at him shocked. "What? Oh do you want some?"

"Dude…" Kenny got out of the car slung his bag over his shoulder and began heading toward the school.

Stan threw the whisky into his bag and ran after Kenny. The two walked in silence inside. Kenny took Stan to the main office and helped him get the code for his locker. There was a brief pause as Kenny looked over the locker number but he shrugged it off.

Kenny was right by music class first period Stan remained completely unnoticed. Although Clyde Donovan spent a weird amount of time staring at him. By lunch Stan felt confident he could go the first week without anyone realising who he was. He decided to throw his books in his locker before going to the cafeteria to find Kenny. At his locker placing his things in carefully making sure to keep it organised there was a familiar voice coming from behind his door.

"You must be the new kid I have been hearing about. Word around school is a few girls already have their eyes on you. If you're having trouble making friends I'd be happy to help by being your first."

The voice pierced Stan's ears and he froze. He didn't know whether to respond or to bolt. Time dragged out and Stan became very aware that at least five minutes had passed since any conversation had been made.

"Are you alright New kid? You aren't shy are you? Oh crap. I didn't even think, I didn't offend you did I?"

Stan decided that it was either face him now or deal with it later and knowing the red head the way he did he knew it was better to face him now. He nervously shut his locker door and turned to face Kyle.

"H-hey Kyle how have you been," and those were the only words Stan could get out before he was hooked in the side of the face. Nursing his face as he sat up from the ground Stan half smiled up at Kyle. "You have quite hook for a Jew,"

Kyle kicked him in the face then knelt down and grabbed him by the collar. "Fuck off back to California Asshole. No one at this school is going to want you here," he slammed at the ground again wiped his nose as he sniffed in then walked off.

A few minutes later Kenny walked around the corner and spotted Stan lying on the ground he ran to his aid. Helping him up and dragging him to the nurses office.

"I thought I told you to avoid the Royals?" Kenny said grabbing an ice pack and putting it on Stan's cheek.

Stan hissed as it touched his face. "A little hard to do when his locker is next to mine. Besides how do you know it was him?"

"Kyle Broflovski is the only person in this whole school that would throw a right hook like that. Also the only person I can think of who would just punch a kid out of the blue like that. I tried to tell you man shit is different now."

The nurse walked into the office carrying her coffee took one look at Kenny holding an ice pack to Stan's face and shook her head.

"Mr McCormick I hope you know just because you are nursing your victim it does not excuse and act of violence and I will have to issue you a detention."

"It's okay nurse. Kenny didn't hit me I got in the way of a football and a couple of seniors. In fact he has been more help than hindrance. If it weren't for Kenny I'd never have found this place."

The nurse looked down her glasses to gauge whether Stan was lying. Deciding he was not she began looking over her clipboard. "You must be Stanley Marsh. The new student. I've just had a meeting about you. Seems I'm meant to refer you to the councillor's office. But we can't force you to see him only that his door is always open. Kenneth look after the patient I'm going to see Mr Michaels."

**XXXXX**

Gathered around a table in the Cafeteria Kyle sits among his friends fuming over the recent return of Stan Marsh. As usual the members of his group continue to swap gossip of the summer but the latest topic amongst the juniors which is the new kid at school.

"…I heard he already tried to beat up three seniors and is being taken to the hospital by ambulance."

"Don't be stupid Craig," Wendy replied. "He's at the nurses office I saw Kenny take him there on my way here. Besides I thought we agreed not to start rumours about the new kid until we get to know him better."

"I agreed to nothing," spoke the all to empirical voice of Bebe from the head of the table. "Besides have you seen him? He is dreamy, I wouldn't mind getting myself a piece of that well baked cake."

"I thought you were dating Clyde?" Craig asked. "What happened did his dad run out of shoes?"

"Oh god no, Clyde was an awful lay. Plus I heard from Red who heard from Kelly who heard from Annie who heard from Jenny that Clyde was seen at Tweek brothers making googly eyes and holding hands with Tweek Tweak."

Craig choked on some potato before croaking. "What?"

"Yea… So I dumped him. Anyway who knows anything else about this new kid? Is he rich? What's his name? Where is he from?"

Kyle slammed his coke can down on the table "Jesus fucking Christ Bebe do you ever shut up?" Kyle yelled. "Seriously is there nothing more interesting to talk about? We just spent three months on holiday surely someone did something more fascinating then discovering there was new kid at school today."

"Sweetie are you alright?" Wendy asked reaching for Kyle's hand.

He pulled away from her and there was table wide shock. "I'm fine. I have to go anyway gotta go see coach. You can continue being boring Bebe."

Kyle left the table just as Red came in and sat down. She waved at Kyle as he walked passed but he flipped her off.

"What is his problem?" She snarked.

"I don't know I was gossiping as usual and he flipped out," Bebe replied.

Red frowned then smiled again. "Well good thing he's gone because I have news. Huge news. As you all know I help out in the main office for extra credit. Anyway, I was helping Ms Hughes clean out some old files when I saw Kenny McCormick come in with a new friend. At least I thought he was new friend."

"What do you mean?" Bebe started. "Is this about the new kid?"

"That's the thing," Red said with excitement. "I've stumbled across South Park High gossip gold. The new kid isn't as new as everyone thinks he is."

"Spit it out for fuck sake some of us have old friends to harass about their sexuality," Craig said getting ready to leave.

"Ok so long story short the kid walks in and he says to Ms Hughes 'Hello I'm here to get my locker assignment I'm new here, My name is…' Wait for it. 'Stanley Marsh.' I swear to god I dropped everything I was holding I was so shocked."

Wendy dropped everything she was holding she got up slowly and began walking in the same direction Kyle took off to.

"Wendy where are you going?!" Bebe called out.

"To check on Kyle," she called over shoulder as her brisk walk broke into a quick jog.

Craig got up from his spot and pushed his chair in. "So Marsh is back. Well that answers two of your questions Bebe but as to whether or not he's rich. Well you will have ask him yourself."

Craig walked off leaving only Token, Red and Bebe at the table.

"So does this mean our group is getting bigger or smaller?" Token mumbled as he slurped up some spaghetti.

"I don't know…" Bebe replied searching the Cafeteria for any sign of the old new kid. "I really don't know."

**A.N I feel like this chapter holds the most significance it shows the effects of change over the years but also how when you are gone for so long changes seem huge. I want to know what you think. If you don't like a choice I have made plot wise tell me about it I want your opinions as always thanks for reading and see you in the next update. Phantom out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mask

**A.N originally this chapter was going to explain what happened between Kyle and Stan to make Kyle so angry but instead I'm going to use a Drama hat trick and skip ahead a few weeks and only cover some basic events that happened. Enjoy you may like this one things get exciting.**

**Special thanks to lovekyman for the reviews updated early Just for you. **

**Forewarning. I cannot be held accountable if you read the section with the smuttiness ;P**

**Chapter 3: Mask.**

The first weeks of school had flown by. Stan had been hanging out with Kenny and managed to get Bebe to swap lockers with him on day three. He was now situated two lockers down from Kenny and in between Leopold and Eric.

Kenny had convinced Stan to help out with the drama club mostly all they did was goof around doing improve but Leopold eventually held auditions for the school musical and everything became intense. He still hadn't found anyone to play the wizard yet and he was running out of time. He asked Kenny to audition but Kenny refused claiming that the only time he sings is in the shower or when sex is really good. Leopold was going to do the role himself but since the drama teacher Mrs Wentz found her husband cheating she became an alcoholic. Leopold was ready to give up and trash the whole winter production. Until he walked in on his stage hands painting set only to find they weren't painting sets.

Kenny and Stan took up the job of stage hands Stan figured he could stay out of the lime light and still get extracurricular credit. And Kenny just liked to paint. One afternoon Kenny was late so Stan sat down at the auditorium piano and began to muck around playing different songs to kill time. After a while he began to get caught up in the music and started singing along with it.

"_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh ooh_

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes."

Tears began to roll down Stan's face as he sang. The sadness was taking a hold of him but he started to put more power into his singing.__

"There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again.  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you"

The auditorium door opened but Stan didn't notice he just continued playing. Leopold and Kenny slowly walked towards the boy singing his heart out. Leopold in awe of his amazing voice and Kenny caught up in the sadness knowing exactly why Stan was singing this song in particular.__

"Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh, whoa

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?"  
The Piano stopped with an off note as Stan heard Leopold sniffle. He turned around and his cheeks went bright red and he was speechless.

"S-Sorry," was all he could muster.

Kenny and Leopold looked at each other unsure what Stan was apologising for. Though both were equally shocked by his voice neither of them believed it was something to be sorry for. The Leopold realised the auditions were two weeks ago he still didn't have an Oz and one of his club members was hiding this amazing talent

"You should be sorry!" Leopold exclaimed. "Don't ever hide talent like that again! It is bad enough Kenny refuses to sing when we all know that his voice is angelic. But you Stanley Marsh have a gift from God. Now…. Wait… have you been crying? Are you alright? Oh biscuits I didn't even notice."

Stan quickly wiped his face. "It's nothing just caught up in the music is all," Stan sniffed.

Kenny reached into his backpack and pulled out the 'emergency whiskey' that he started carrying around for Stan a few weeks back. And handed it over to him. He gave Stan a look that seemed to say '_liar'_ and then started talking to Leopold as if he didn't just hand alcohol over to his friend.

"So what? You want Stan to play Oz? I don't think putting him on stage in the spotlight is the best idea Butters."

Butters pondered the idea for a moment but realised he had no choice. "Stan could save the winter play. Besides when did you become his voice box? Stan is more than capable of standing up for himself," Butters turned his attention to the boy who was already half way through a litre of whisky. "Of course if you say no I may have to remove you from drama club."

"Well shit-hic, looks like I get to be wizard," Stan wiped his face once more to make sure he had gotten all the stray tears. "So when do I get to see a script?"

"Hang on," Kenny interrupted. "Stan can I talk to you in private?"

Stan nodded absently and followed Kenny till they were far enough away from Leopold for them to murmur without him hearing.

"Dude you told me last week you didn't want to get overly involved with any drama club stuff just backstage that was it."

"Didn't you hear?" Stan said taking another swig. "I'm amazing. We can't very well deprive the students of South Park my amazing talent."

Kenny knew there was no talking him out of it so instead he let out a long sigh patted Stan on the shoulder and headed towards the paint.

Leopold put an arm around Stan and walked him back to the Piano. "So you read music, you play music, you sing songs, but can you dance?"

Stan thought about it looked down at his feet and then back at Leopold. "That depends," he started. "When you say dance. Do you mean standing on people feet tripping on thin air and face planting? Because if you do then I am a master of dance."

Leopold dead panned. "You could have just said no."

"I thought I did?" Asked Stan now very tipsy.

"Doesn't matter. We have till February to teach you and the steps aren't that hard. My big issue is how are you for an audience?"

"Well I don't know about you but I prefer to do it without one," Stan and Kenny snickered and Stan's obviously dirty remark. "But I would say not very good."

"We have our work cut out for us but no worries. I will turn you from Stan Marsh singer/piano player. To Stanley Marsh Superstar."

"I didn't think it was possible," Kenny replied with a chuckle. "But you actually managed to make theatre more gay."

**XXXXXX**

The next few weeks were hard work. Stan had to memorize lines learn new songs and study dancing videos. He was quickly running out of spare time. Kenny still found time to interrupt him though. Most nights by climbing through his window and chatting. On any days off he had Kenny would come over and show Stan how to dance or teach him lyrics but usually such events would be followed with a trip out to do something not theatre related. Half the spare time Stan had was spent with Kenny at various hang outs around town.

By mid-October Stan had the lyrics down. He was fast learner for music which was part of the reason he took it up in the first place. One lunch mid rehearsal Stan was approached by Bebe who was holding a large stack of sealed envelopes.

"Well, well, Stan Marsh word around school is you are quite talented with your mouth. I'd like to see for myself sometime. Soon hopefully. You made the cut for my Masquerade party. You will come. You will be dressed up. And you will have a good time," Bebe seemed to have a crazy smile plastered to her face as she waved goodbye stylishly left the Auditorium.

Even though Stan was starting to get used to the way the school worked, he was still surprised that the moment Bebe walked in everyone just stopped including butters. And then once she was gone they picked up where they left off as if they never stopped in the first place. Stan began to wonder what it would be like to demand that kind of power. To walk into a room and watch as every obeyed at the click of a finger.

"So what excuse have you got lined up for when you cancel?" Kenny asked over his shoulder while he marked out lines with tape for butters.

Stan grabbed a chair they had been using for blocking and sat on it backwards. "Actually. I'm thinking of going. Bebe's Masquerade party is all of heard about recently and it sounds real cool."

"You know you're going to get beat up again, right?"

Stan gave a sly smile. "Only if he knows it's me. It's Masquerade we will all have masks."

By Halloween night Stan was all ready to go. He had bought his own tux and designed his own mask which Kenny had helped to make. They decided to attach a wig to it just so that he knew he could safely go to the party and guarantee he would not be recognised.

Sharon drove him but stopped two houses down. He told her showing up with his mother would be uncool. The car ride was spent with her giving him the talk to use protection. When Stan saw where Bebe lived he was amazed. _'Kenny's right heaps can change in five years.'_

Bebe now lived in what could only be called a manor. Her mother had been very successful in real estate and managed to make the better end of four million dollars before she retired from that job and took up investing. Her mother's new job meant being away most weekends which allowed Bebe to use the house as a party hub. Though she quickly learned parties were better when themed so she slowed down the parties and only throws them for special occasions.

Inside the house was beautiful Bebe was standing on the mezzanine waving as her guests came in. The music was raging and the amount of alcohol made Stan feel like he was in heaven.

Stan spent half the night at the bar. Only hanging out with Kenny at school made Stan feel like a fish out of water here. Even though when he was in California this was a weekly thing for him. He began to wonder if it was just South Park that had some weird changing effect on people.

His thoughts were interrupted when he was approached by one of the masked guests. The Stranger was lean and seemed to have black hair. He was wearing contacts so Stan couldn't tell his eye colour but he was definitely good looking. "You look lonely. Come dance with me."

Stan took the strangers hand and went with him to the dance floor. The stranger began grinding up against him to the beat. Hands feeling Stan up and down. Something sprung to life in him. Here in the middle of the dance floor the two masked boys began dancing letting the music take control. The masked stranger ran a hand up Stan's inner thigh. When Stan didn't stop him the stranger went on to fully cup him.

"Well aren't you the big man," the stranger whispered seductively.

Stan leaned right up to the stranger's face. "What? Is this all you got? A bit of cupping?" Stan closed the last few inches between the two and joined lips with him.

At first he thought he had crossed a line but soon the stranger was kissing back moving closer to Stan reaching around and grabbing his ass. The stranger parted his lips and let Stan explore his mouth. He tasted like rum but it was taste Stan insisted on savouring. It was as Stan put a hand through his hair that he realised this stranger had had the same idea as him. And had a wig on.

The stranger broke away from the kiss. "There is a room upstairs, first on the left, meet me up there. Keep the mask on. I like a bit of mystery."

The stranger left Stan dancing on the floor alone hard and unsure whether he wanted to go through with this.

After a long internal argument Stan decided to listen to his inner demons. What harm could it do anyway? It's not like anyone will know who they are.

Stan slowly opened the door to the room on the left. The Stranger was there waiting patiently he smiled when he saw Stan and pulled him in for another kiss.

The two fell against the queen sized bed still exploring each other's mouths with Stan pinned down. Suddenly Stan felt a hand reach into his pants and begin rubbing. The hand felt both rough and soft at the same time. But he didn't care just the feeling to be touched by someone other than himself was good enough. The stranger brought his hand up and under Stan's shirt playing with his nipples while he suckled at Stan's neck. His head slowly moved down kissing Stan's shoulder then his chest then his sides then is belly button and slowly made his way down Stan's snail trail. He slowly pulled Stan's pants off and threw them to the side. Then started rubbing Stan through the fabric of his boxers. Stan started to writhe with pleasure.

Then the stranger pulled Stan's boxers down revealing his engorged member. He teased for a while running his tongue along the shaft. Then he wrapped his tongue around the tip. And as Stan begged for more the stranger took the whole thing in. At first he was slow and tentative feeling every part of Stan's penis with his tongue. Then he sped up bobbing up and down. Stan gripped the sheets trying hard to last but soon his hips bucked upwards and he rode out his orgasm into the stranger's mouth.

The Stranger sat up swallowed and smirked. "You taste good."

Stan was panting when he sat up. He reached forward and grabbed the stranger throwing him against the bed. Stan wasted no time he undid the strangers belt unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He wrapped his hand around the cut stranger and started pumping. The stranger gasped at Stan's skill. Every now and then Stan leaned in to like the tip. Soon he was sucking and pumping at the same time. The stranger bucked at the sheer pleasure. Stan was good. Experienced even. The pumping soon stopped but the stranger panicked when he felt something strange. Stan had started to finger him while sucking. It made the Strangers dick jump with excitement. Then Stan curled up a finger and hit the right spot. The stranger screamed in ecstasy as he came heavier than he ever had before screaming out a name.

Stan was in shock. He pulled up his boxers grabbed his pants and ran. He had no idea who that stranger was. But that stranger knew him. Stan wasn't sure if the Stranger knew the Stan behind the mask but Stan was sure the name the Stranger yelled out was Stan's.

**XXXXX**

Stan didn't make it home at first he tried Kenny's place but he wasn't home. Stan ended up at Starks pond. He sat and thought till sunrise. _'Who was that guy? How does he know me? Why did he yell my name? Did he know it was me the whole time? Jesus is he a stalker?'_

As the sun rose he had one final thought before breaking down into tears.

'_Dad what should I do?'_

**A.N bum bum bum. If you haven't guessed what has happened yet. Do not worry the next chapter is full of excitement too. Big reveal and a bit of sadness. SPOILER ALERT the next chapter is called "I have no son" and will be out probably my Sunday which for most of you is a Saturday. I want to really work at this one it has a lot of emotional meaning to me personally. So I look forward to seeing you all then unless this chapter has put you off if that is so Im sorry. As always read and review. And to my loyal followers Love ya heaps. Phantom Out.**


	4. Chapter 4 I have no son

**A.N Opening with a thank you to lovekyman who has reviewed each chapter without fail ;) you so awesome. Next It took for ever but it is done. Creative struggles and blah plus been busy busy with some other stuff sorry guys Closing with this chapter is a little bit long and a lot bit sad. Without further ado I give you chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: I have no son.**

Stan had spent his morning packing a suitcase with clothes. Next to him was a pile of keep and throw pile anything he was too big for was being thrown away everything else was being packed into his suitcase to go with him to California.

There was a sniffle from the doorway, Stan looked over his shoulder. "Kyle brought this over," Sharon said handing over envelope. "He told me to wish you luck… You don't have to leave you know. All of your friends are here your home…"

Stan rolled his eyes and went back to sticking things in his suitcase.

"Sharon! I need my other suitcase!"

"Shove it up your arse you selfish bastard you already have the largest suitcases we own," Sharon screamed as she moved down the hall toward her husband.

"You are getting a house and a car the least you can do is provide me the means to leave you with them you useless bitch," Randy yelled back.

The yelling continued as Stan stared at the envelope in his hand. He shoved it under the lid of his PlayStation one when he heard Shelly come upstairs. She came in and sat on his bed. Looking around his empty room.

"So turd. Escaping South Park? Won't your boyfriend get upset?"

Stan shook his head placing the PS into his box of things. "I don't have a boyfriend. And you are just jealous that I'm leaving that whore and you are stuck here."

Shelly slapped Stan hard. "Don't ever talk about Mom like that again," Then out of the blue she hugged Stan which shocked him. "Look after yourself. Don't get caught up with Dad's stupidity."

"Dad isn't stupid…" was the only thing Stan could say before Shelly left the room.

It was midday when Randy made a stop in Stan's doorway. He leant there for a while looking at his son who was staring at a photo hanging above his old desk.

"You ready Stanley? The taxi is outside waiting for us… If you think you are making a mistake you can stay behind."

Stan turned to his dad looked him in the eye and with suitcase in hand said "The only mistake would be staying here."

Randy nodded and helped Stan with his things. The two walked down the stairs together and out the front door of the old Marsh house together. Sharon stood on porch with Shelly and watched as Stanley stared at the ground and walked toward the taxi. As the Taxi pulled away from the curb and drove off down the road Sharon broke into tears…

**XXXXX**

The first year was the hardest. For the first month Randy and Stan were living in an apartment in Pasadena, fold out chairs for furniture and tray tables to eat off of. At Stan's new school he made friends with a boy named Ryan. And Stan was finally starting to settle in.

"Hey Mr Marsh," Ryan said as the two boys came in from school throwing their bags on the floor.

"I've told you before Ryan just call me Randy. It's easier and makes me feel younger."

"You aren't young Dad," Stan replied. "Also it isn't cool to call old people by their first name."

Randy shook his head. He reminded Stan to do his homework then went back to preparing dinner. Randy was glad that Stan decided to come with him. He would have been lonely living out her on his own. He could only hope he would find his calling soon.

Month two the boys moved to a small house closer to Stan's school. The rates were steep but the house was alright and Randy figured he could afford it. A couple weeks later Randy met a woman named Loretta or as Stan called her street bitch. She moved in within two weeks and starting buying new stuff for the house. Stan didn't like her. She insisted that Stan call her Mom and that she was here to make his father happy. Stan and Ryan had begun to get closer and Stan considered him the closest thing to a best friend he had.

"Stanley Sweetie… Your father is going to be late home from meeting with creative directors. I need you to organise dinner."

Stan flipped the woman off. "Step off street bitch. I don't take orders from you. I wouldn't even if you were my real mother. I'm going out. I probably won't be back tonight."

By now Stan was spending most nights at Ryan's to avoid having to deal with Loretta. When they were at school Stan would complain about her but he was glad Ryan would listen. Most often the conversations were resolved by Ryan telling Stan that if she makes his father happy he should learn to be happy with that fact alone. Stan often remarked that it was easy for a silver spoon to make comments like that happiness has been his entire life.

By the fifth month things took a turn for the worst. Loretta had a fall in the house on one of Randy's "fun boards" which was some kind of makeshift skateboard. She sued him for everything he had including the house leaving Stan and Randy homeless. Randy resorted to alcoholism while Stan took to stealing.

Stan had severed contact with his friends and skipped school most days. His most common hits were the rich houses but every now and then he went for middle class homes. There was a day when the two were begging together on the street and were passed by a sympathetic old man who gave his condolences but had no money. That same night Stan was robbing an upper class house.

Thanks to hanging out with a McCormick Stan knew a thing or two about cutting off an alarm system. So that was the first thing he started with. After that he looked over the house for anything valuable. Stan was shocked when he saw a photo of a familiar red head sitting on a shelf. Stan panicked and tried to bolt out the front door but was stopped by an old man. A very familiar old man.

"You are the boy from the Street…" The old man started. "The man with you… He is your father yes? He is addicted to the drink isn't he?"

Stan froze all he could do was nod his head.

The man walked over to a stand where the phone was sitting and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Take this. Get yourself some food. And for goodness sake do not let your father touch that money."

Stan went back to the bus shelter where he and his dad slept money in hand. He wasn't sure why he did it or even what was going through his head when he did it but when he reached the bus shelter he woke his dad and showed him the money. Stan explained the story and how the man was actually Kyle's Granddad.

Randy looked at the twenty dollars for a few moments. "I used to tell your mother that a little luck is often a sign that greater luck is just around the corner. That was before she started hiding the credit cards."

What Randy did next made Stan furious, so furious in fact Stan gave him a black eye. Randy had gone to the nearest 24/7 Superette and bought himself a lottery ticket. It was after that black eye Randy knew he had messed up. He tried to tell Stan to call Sharon and go back to South Park. But Stan refused.

It was two days later when Randy had gone to get some more alcohol for his addiction when he overheard someone say somebody one the big one in the lottery. Only one ticket. He rushed to the nearest place to have it checked only to find out that overnight Randy had become a Millionaire.

Stan was at school when it happened. Randy bust into his class and pulled him out of it. Thinking his dad had just drunk too much again he politely excused himself to his teacher who gave him an understanding look.

"Stanley what would be the best thing ever?"

Stan thought on this question. "If I could go back to the class that I am failing and try really hard not to fail out of fifth grade."

"Yes and no. I was going to say if we could move into the beachfront property we always wanted to live in."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Dad go back to the shelter sleep off whatever cheap booze you have been drinking and then get off the crazy train. I'm going back to class."

"Stan we're Millionaires!" Randy blurted. "That lottery ticket I bought was the sole winning ticket in the entire country. We inherited roughly six hundred and fifty million dollars and that is after tax."

Stan froze and started writing numbers in the air as if making calculations. "I'm pretty shitty at math but I am certain that that is a statistical impossibility."

Randy smiled at Stan. "Who cares? We're rich! All thanks to Grandpa Broflovski and that stupid bitch who pushed us into poverty."

The following year was the best year of Stan's life. Since he already had friends he didn't have to worry about who his real friends were he just stuck with the friends he already had. If Stan wanted something he got it. Whether it was the latest laptop or the newest console Stan owned it. Randy had promised after they obtained the money that he would be responsible with so he hired a financial advisor who has helped with smart investments allowing their wealth to grow.

It was the summer of that year that Stan learned a secret about a close friend of his. Stan was hanging out at the Malibu house when he saw Ryan leave the house two doors down. He was a little surprised since he was pretty sure that the house was empty and that Ryan lived in Pasadena. He walked along the beach till he found his friend hanging out soaking in some sun.

"Ryan?" Stan stated slowly as if it could be someone else knowing full well there was no way.

"Oh hey Stan," The brunette responded blocking the sun from his eyes as he sat up. "Come to enjoy some sun too?"

Stan was confused. Ryan made no effort to explain his presence here he didn't even panic when Stan showed up. "Uhh… Ryan I thought… I thought you lived in Pasadena?"

Ryan chuckled and lay back down covering his face from the heat. "I do live in Pasadena. I also live in Malibu. It's called a fronting house dude," Ryan sat up again this time getting to his feet. "My parents knew that people treat you differently when you come from money and they didn't want that. So during the school year we live as a middle class family in Pasadena in the summer we live as upper class here in Malibu. Makes life easier for me."

Stan quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Because that sounds like the plot for Hannah Montana."

"Screw you Marsh."

The summer passed quickly but Stan was glad to have company. He and Ryan quickly cemented their friendship and Randy soon became friends with Sarah and Laurence, Ryan's parents. An agreement was made at the end of the summer that Ryan could stay in Malibu and carpool with Stan and Randy to school and pretend he was back in Pasadena.

But sadly the happiness could not last forever. One day Ryan didn't come over for school drop off which made Stan worry. His initial instinct was to go over there. But when he got to the front of the house there was a "for sale" sign and no one was home. Stan tried to call Ryan but the phone was not in service. He began to worry.

Stan still went to school with Randy. Hoping Ryan would be there. He was nowhere to be seen. Stan spent the day thinking the worst. That Ryan and his family were some kind of criminals and they skipped town since they were discovered at the house they were doing over in Malibu. His fear was relieved when he got home when he saw Ryan sitting on his front door step. Only to start worrying again when he realised Ryan was crying.

Stan approached him slowly. "Dude… are you ok?" Stan put a hand on his shoulder and knelt down to his level.

Ryan looked up at his friend his eyes full of tears. His voice quivering as he spoke. "My… Dad he… My Dad shot himself… My Mom is selling the house and we are moving back to Pasadena…"

Stan had his mouth wide open the whole time. He just couldn't believe it. '_Laurence seemed so happy. Nice house, great friends, lovely family. Why would someone like that kill themselves?'_

Ryan reached into this pocket. And pulled out a piece of paper. Stan flashed back to the PlayStation and the letter from Kyle that he still has not read.

"He left me this letter… explaining why. Or at least his reason why."

'_Dear Ryan,_

_My son for a long time I have known that you and your mother do not need me my money is drenched in blood and it is high time I paid for it. Before you were born I made money by buying houses and crashing the rental market making rental property worthless for a portion of my life I made many families homeless because their landlords sold their houses to me for less than the house's worth_

_After my time with Randy a man who raised his son from a backwater town with honesty integrity and then from out of a gutter into riches I realised it is time for my departure. Learn from my mistake Ryan. Always be honest. Always have honour. Always value humans above money. _

_I love you._

_Dad'_

For a few months after that day Stan felt like he was to blame for Ryan's dad's death. Although the two stayed really good friends. Randy still came to visit Sarah to comfort her and Stan often came with him to hang out with Ryan.

In eighth grade Stan and Ryan had a bit of a falling out like many friends do. But they soon found out they were going to have to have to bounce back and fast. Randy had recently announced his upcoming nuptials as did Sarah and as coincidence would have it the two were referring to one another.

The house soon became home to the four of them and Stan had to get used to sharing a room. On the wedding day he saw Shelly for the first time in a few years the two reconciled their sibling differences and even caught up a little. Shelly was given some money from Randy and told to help Sharon fix up her house. And soon Randy was happy again.

Stan had started to take up music like his old man and really enjoyed it. In the year to come it would prove to be Stan's way of venting his emotions whenever he felt angry he would take it out on the drums and if he felt sad he would play it out on the piano.

Freshman year of high school was hard for Stan. Instead of going to a high school in Pasadena with all their friends the two boys were sent to a local high school in Malibu. Sarah took up a job working as a surgeon an Randy decided to take charge of some of his own wealth maybe learn the market for himself.

The boys made friends easy deciding to play the from wealth card. Buying their friends things from the mall during after school shopping sessions and basically flashing their cash. In the summer they decided that it was a bad idea and stopped hanging out with the tools they were calling friends.

At the end of the summer the two were hanging out on the beach on a couch they had set up down below their house. Enjoying the sunset. Seeing a blaze of orange across a darkening sky.

Ryan turned to Stan and smiled. "It's hard to believe almost four years ago we were just friends now we are step brothers."

Stan continued to stare out at the sky. "It's hard to believe another summer has almost passed and we still haven't done anything exciting."

"Exciting? Like what?"

"I don't know. Like… Like in South Park. When we were Kids my uncle Jimbo used to bring fireworks and we would blow things up. Or like in movies when kids go and do shit. Like parties and…. And Summer romance."

Ryan leaned in and touched his lips against Stan's kissing him tenderly.

"Like that?"

Stan blinked a few times. Then he kissed Ryan back. Then he broke away pushing Ryan back. "Dude you're my brother."

"Step-brother. Besides it isn't out fault our parents married we didn't choose it."

Stan got off the couch and ran back up to the house the only thought going through his mind was. _'But we can choose this'_

In their sophomore year the two became completely inseparable and had begun using one another to experiment with. Children at school were getting suspicious of the odd behaviour but no one really suspected anything sexual.

If the two had class together one would usually tease the other sitting behind them and caressing them with their foot. Or whispering dirty ideas in their ear. Or sending dirty pictures to their phone. The two were a couple that no one knew about. A secret that would only last so long.

During Stan's last summer in California the two had the house to themselves. They had planned extensively to finally have their first time together. Stan had gone and bought all the required ingredients. And even set up the stereo to play romantic music all day.

They decided to make it unique and pushed their two king single beds together. Stan threw Ryan down on the bed and slowly crawled over top of him. He pressed his lips against the brunette caressing as much of his body as he could. Ryan parted his mouth allowing Stan's tongue to enter and explore. Stan moved kissing Ryans chin then his neck stopping to suckle and bite leaving marks. He moved down further to Ryan's collar bone. Stan stopped to remove the boys Shirt revealing his untoned yet skinny body. Ducking back down to kiss at the boys nipples.

Ryan caressed up Stan's inner thigh. While the raven kissed down his stomach. He unzipped Stan's jeans releasing him from his pants realizing the boy was not wearing underwear. Stan paused awhile to take off his jeans and then his own shirt readying to work on Ryan's pants. He rubbed at the bulge teasing the brunette while he writhed beneath him. Ryan gripped Stan stroking him in synchronised beats.

Ryan leaned forward enough to kiss Stan some more before the boy starting taking off Ryan's pants leaving him only in his boxers. Running low on patience Ryan took off his boxers revealing his cut penis. Stan sat back grabbing both in hand rubbing them together precome beading out.

"Stan… Please… I want you inside…"

Just as Stan reached for the Lube there was a loud slam and a very loud.

"What the fuck!?"

"Dad?" "Randy?" the boy's said in unison.

Randy said nothing. He simply turned around stormed in the other direction grabbed his keys off the hook and readied himself to leave.

"Dad!" Stan called after him.

Randy turned to him and shot him a look of absolute disgust. "Don't you dear call me Dad. Because I have no son."

Randy opened the front door stormed out and slammed it shut. The last thing Stan heard was a car door slam and the over revved skids of it speeding down the road.

Ryan tried to console to Stan but Stan lashed out punching him and running to their room. He began packing his things as tears rolled down his face. For the first time in five years he called his mother and asked her to pick him up at the end of the summer from the airport he was coming home.

Stan and Ryan waited that night for Randy to come home. Neither of them spoke to each other but both were wondering exactly what was going to happen to them.

July 30 2012 10:43pm LAPD arrive at the door of house Marsh. Both of them look sad and both have their hats in their hands.

The one on the left looks at the boys and says. "Which of you is Stanley Marsh?"

"I am." Stan says swallowing the lump in his throat.

"At 10pm your father Randy Marsh was involved in a car accident which included an oncoming truck. As at 10:22pm Randy Marsh passed away from blood loss. Sarah Marsh will be back soon will you guys be ok here on your own.

Stan was in shock. He had absolutely no answer. Ryan nodded for him and the police officers gave their condolences and left.

Within two days they had the funeral. Stan who was still quite in shock sat and listened as a whole bunch of people stood up and told lies about his father. Most probably thought they were getting something in his will.

It wasn't until the will reading that Stan didn't know real shock. Along with Ryan and Sarah he sat down in the lawyer's office.

"Ok guy's I am going to make this short and sweet. When Randy drew this up Sarah was with him and he offered her quite a bit of money for the event of his death. But as her and I know she turned it all down. Which leaves just you Stanley. So… To my son Stanley, I leave my entire estate. In the event that my daughter Shelly require funds Stanley is to help out in whatever way possible but in all other senses the estate belongs to him. So Stan would you like to know what exactly you inherited?"

"Sole heir? Stan is Sole heir? Mom you didn't want anything?"

"H-how much?" Stan asked, the first words he'd spoken all day.

"Thanks to investment and a good financial aid. Minus tax and my charges. You end up with 1.4 billion dollars."

The ride home was silent. Ryan sulked in the front seat while Stan tried to comprehend his new found wealth. Not that it was new to him but now it was all his. Sarah pulled over outside the Malibu house but didn't pull into the driveway.

"You packed your things didn't you Stanley?"

"Yea… but we can stay now right?" Stan asked panicked.

Sarah gave a sympathetic smile. "Sweetie… you have to go home. To your mother. She needs you… and I need you to be needed by her."

"Oh" was all Stan could say.

"Listen Stanley… your father loved you lots but he would want you to go home to South Park. Go get your things. We will drop you off at the airport."

That was the last time Stan would see Sarah and Ryan. And the last time he would get to touch Him. Ryan hugged Stan at the boarding gate. And kissed him on the cheek.

Then he whispered gently in his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stan said aloud.

**XXXXXX**

Stan sat with Kenny swinging back and forth on the porch swing.

"Oh man… Randy died… harsh dude harsh…"

Stan looked down at his feet. "My step Mom said his body was so messed up she doesn't know how he lasted twenty minutes before finally kicking it."

The two sat in silence for a while just enjoying the night air.

Kenny finally piped up. "So 1.4 billion dollars aye?"

Stan cracked up laughing. Wiping away what was a tear of sadness. "Actually it's more like 1.2 now. I gave some Ryan and Sarah so they could move on with their lives."

Kenny shook his head in disbelief. "So what now? Do you buy a flashy mansion?"

Stan got up and began heading for the door. "Goodnight Kenny. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Oh come on how do you be a billionaire and not want to spend it?" Kenny said as Stan closed the door behind him. "Hmm Stan Marsh Billionaire… A friend could get used to that."

**A.N To anyone thinking that winning amount never happened I know I did the research. But I wrote it anyway… It suited what I am doing with the plotline. Randy's wealth is actually hugely important in why Stan even came back to South Park in the first place. Also as you can see I decided to make this like last year It makes sense plus it is easy for me to write. Also it means when I do senior year I can make it 2013 :D **

**P.S that final line from Kenny is a joke he isn't being serious. I think it is meant to be a forethought on how most people in his situation could easily be swayed to try take advantage of that friendship**


	5. Chapter 5 The Thing About Stanley

**It's a bit late I know but here is Chapter 5 please read and review. Thanks to Lovekyman who reviewed my last chapter and my personal apology goes out to you for this chapter taking so long.**

**Chapter 5. The thing about Stanley.**

When Stanley finally made it home Thursday morning he found Kenny curled up and asleep on the porch swing. He had an old orange parka on and a jack-o-lantern on his head. Gripped tightly in his hand was a bag obviously full of candy. Stan roused his sleepy friend so he could sit down next to him.

"Oh hey," Kenny said in a raspy voice. "I was waiting for you. Your Mom said you would be back at one. What happened to you?"

Stan shook his head. "How much time have you got?" Stan laughed. "Do you want to come inside? I bet Mom left the heater on and I can probably whip you up a hot cocoa."

Kenny sat up stretching and yawning. "Nah dude gotta split. Check on Karen make sure Kevin hasn't beat her up for her candy," Kenny hugged Stan to him and got up to walk away. "Love you bro."

"Thanks," suddenly a flash from last night crossed Stan's mind. "Hey Kenny?"

"Yea Stan?"

"Were you at Bebe's last night?"

Kenny laughed. "Dude Bebe hates me. Like I would risk stepping foot in that house. Why? Does this have something to do with where you were last night?"

Stan furrowed his brow in thought. "Sort of… Don't worry 'bout it go check on Karen I'll catch up with you later. Oh hey, one more thing, wanna come with me to buy a car?"

Kenny turned on his feet and smiled at Stan. "So then decided to stop hiding the money aye?"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Look I was just going to go look at some cheap second hand cars."

"Fuck that noise dude. Listen, you go have a shower get ready to leave and get your Mom. We are going up to Denver and we are going to get you a real car. I think it is about time you made yourself more than a blip on the social radar."

"This from the social pariah," Stan laughed. "I'll make you a deal I will buy a 'real' car if you stop being the 'I hate everyone' kid."

Kenny held out his hand. "You my friend have yourself a deal," The two friends shook hands and went off in their separate directions.

Stan went inside to see his Mom curled up in a ball on the sofa wrapped up warm with a blanket. She was mumbling something in her sleep which Stan couldn't quite comprehend but he could've sworn she said. "No Randy don't leave."

Stan ignored her and made his way upstairs to choose some clothes for the day. He settled on a pair of designer jeans he had bought over the summer and a button up shirt that his step mother had tailored for him. He laid the clothes out on his bed and went and ran the shower.

There was something about showers for Stanley. He sort of stood there and thought on a large number of things. _'Life is funny… one day I'm happy as ever, I'm in love, I'm an heir to a large fortune I'm out of a place that has a tendency to crush its inhabitants in misery. And then poof I am right back where I started. I would say I'm alone but I have Kenny… Kenny, now there is an odd ball who just hugs a complete stranger. Because let's face it five years turns someone into a stranger. Also he had no way of actually knowing I was me… except for the whole Kenny thing… Hmm maybe I'm over thinking again. I should probably do something for Kenny, but people like him are hard to do things for…'_

Finally finishing his shower Stan got out and dried himself off. He did his hair in the usual fashion parting his fringe down the middle and combing his hair to suit. Stan looked at the white streaks in his hair that had grown out a little over the past few months. And decided it was time to go back to full black.

Stan got himself dressed and thought to check on all of his internet related things before heading downstairs. He first opened up facebook to see if there were any pictures of last night's party up yet. He was glad to see there was not. Stan checked on a few of his facebook games before checking his email. His inbox was empty but he had one unread file in his junk box. Stan scrolled the mouse over to the word junk and hesitated a little which was strange for this routine. After opening the junk box the teenager realised why he didn't want to open it.

The email was sent from an anonymous email address and it wasn't terribly long. Stan read through the lines slowly and his stomach churned.

'_I know it was you behind the mask Stan. And now there is something I want from you. I heard a rumour about you from someone I know in Cali… And I need your help…'_

Stan began to wonder how much of a black mail the email really was. The idea that Stan slept with a dude wasn't really news he had pretty much done it before. And according to Kenny, Stan wasn't allowed to keep his wealth secret anymore anyway. Stan simply shut the lid of his laptop believing that whoever it was really had nothing on the teenager.

By the time Sharon woke up it was 10am and Stan was organising breakfast for himself and a snack for Kenny, who was sitting at the table chatting away about nothing.

"… So I told her hold your horses I'm not finished yet. And she said," Kenny paused half way through the thought when he realised Sharon was stretching out and yawning as if to signal the boys that she was in fact awake. "…She said well hurry up because I really want to use the computer…"

Sharon turned and looked over the couch at Kenny. "Why is it, Kenneth, that I think that story was supposed to finish somewhat differently?"

Kenny feigned surprise. "Mrs Mar… Kimble I didn't even realise you were listening. I hope you slept well. Stan needs a well-rested mother."

Sharon got up off the couch and walked over to the boys. She folded her arms in preparation for the oncoming begging. But was a little more shocked than she thought she would be.

"So… it turns out asking what I am about to ask is a lot more difficult than it should be yet probably should be a lot harder than it isn't."

Kenny looked at Stan. "Dude I don't even know what you are on about anymore and I was there when I had the idea."

Stan began to fidget like crazy. "Remember on the way back from the airport back in August when we were chatting about California and Dad. And I told you that Sarah inherited all of Dad's money because of a stupid fight me and Dad had a week before he died. Yea… I sort of lied."

Kenny was mortified. After all this time he thought his mother knew as it turned out Stan had trusted only one person with his secret. Sharon went wide-eyed and her jaw dropped open she knew what Stan was about to tell her and she wasn't sure if she was at all prepared to hear it.

"I did actually inherit some of that money…"

Sharon looked her son in the eyes and could only form a few words. "How much of that money?" Stan looked down at his feet and mumbled something which Sharon couldn't hear. "You look at me when you talk young man."

"A billion dollars of that money… Well a little over a billion."

Kenny could only watch as Sharon slapped Stan. He had to stifle a laugh. And then Sharon hugged her son. He couldn't hear what was being said. But afterward Sharon looked at Kenny and smiled.

"Alright. Just let me get into a different outfit. And we will hit the road."

"Really? Awesome dude we are going to get you sweetest wheels in town. That is in a town that includes Bebe Stevens and her stupid fuckin Porsche."

Sharon went upstairs to get ready while the two boys ran out to car to fight over who got the front seat. Kenny ended up winning but only because he cheated and climbed in through the driver side then over to the front seat locking the door so Stan couldn't open it. Stan feeling slightly defeated climbed into the back seat behind Kenny and let out a long sigh.

"Get over it dude you lost," Kenny said poking tongues at him through the rear view mirror.

Stan pulled a face and then gave a small smile. "Nah it isn't about that. I just know Mom is going to treat me different now. She's going to be all buy your own clothes. Don't go out in that you look like a hobo. Apply to a good college you can afford to go anywhere. No you can't spend your money on that. Blah blah blah…"

Kenny turned to face Stan. "Man you don't give your Mom enough credit. She is driving us to Denver so you can buy a brand new car. She lets you go out whenever you want because she knows you are responsible. And she treats you like an adult. What more do you want from that woman?"

Stan rolled his eyes folded his arms and looked out the window. "Pfft you're just like Kyle you just don't get it."

Just as Kenny was about to respond Sharon opened the driver side door and climbed into the car. She smiled at the boys who returned the smile and she started the car and backed out of the driveway.

During the drive a few conversations were had. Mostly between Kenny and Sharon since Stan seemed to be somewhere else.

"…and oh boy did Liane Cartman scream when she found out it was Eric who stole her priceless vase. Not as much as when she found out Eric sold it for forty bucks but still enough to deafen the cat and possibly the neighbours."

Sharon laughed. "Oh my, poor Liane. Did she ever get the vase back?"

Kenny shook his head. "No. The man who bought it told her that he already sold it for three hundred dollars."

"Such a shame. I hope you are not friends with that boy any longer?"

"Oh hell no," Kenny said as if offended. "No one is friends with Eric Cartman anymore. I feel kind of sorry for him. But then I remember stories like that and I am glad I moved on with life. Speaking of moving on Ms Kimble did you ever find someone to replace Mr Marsh?"

Sharon smiled but Kenny knew it was a smile of sadness. "Kenny please call me Sharon. And no. I thought I had a few years back but as it turned out he thought I was Randy's sister and was just after his money. No… I don't believe I will ever be able to replace Randy. He was a one of kind man. But I don't mind. It isn't so lonely having Stan around now and I found that one does not need a man to enjoy life."

"Hear that Kenny," Stan piped up. "You don't need a man to enjoy life. You can finally stop looking and just enjoy the fruit of your youth."

Kenny turned and shot Stan a look. "Really Stan? Gay jokes. How original."

Sharon giggled as the two bickered. But they stopped when the car stopped. The two boys looked ahead confused Denver was still two miles away. And there was nothing blocking the road. Then Stan saw what his Mom was looking at…

"Mom… I'll call 911 you stay in the car Kenny and I will go see if anyone is alive," Stan and Kenny climbed out of the car and Stan held his phone up to his ear. "911? I need an ambulance there has been a car accident on the 285 highway. About two or three miles south of Denver... Thank you and hurry."

"Stan!" Kenny called. "Stan stay back. You may not want to be anywhere near this one."

Stan slowly approached the wreck unsure of what he was going to see. The little hatchback was completely destroyed. The front of the car had crumpled up as if it were a sheet of paper and there was broken glass everywhere. Flashes of what his father would have looked like passed through his mind as Stan got closer to the driver side. And he saw why Kenny tried to keep him away. Unconscious and slowly bleeding down his face was Kyle Broflovski.

Stan's heart skipped a beat and his eyes began to water. Kenny saw the broken expression on his friends face and pulled him away.

"W-we have to help," was all Stan could say trying to fight Kenny off.

"We can't, all we can do is wait for the ambulance to arrive if we move him we could injure him further."

Stan looked up at Kenny. "I wasn't talking about him…" Kenny gave Stan a confused look. "There was someone else in the car I saw a handbag in the back seat."

"Wendy?!" Kenny ran into the woods to try and find her.

Stan couldn't move he was in too much shock. But he could hear Kenny calling for him. He needed help. But Stan couldn't help… Stan couldn't help anyone.

Ten minutes later an ambulance showed up and began work on freeing the red headed boy from the wreck. A paramedic was talking to Stan but Stan couldn't hear him. It was like the teenager was somewhere else. Kenny came to show the paramedics where Wendy was.

'…_Stan Marsh? Randy Marsh was involved in a car accident which included an oncoming truck. As at 10:22pm Randy Marsh passed away from blood loss. Randy Marsh was involved in a car accident… Blood loss… Death…'_

Stan was so distant he didn't even notice his mother had come to comfort him. He looked up toward the car and saw Kenny talking to a police officer. Kenny was moving his hands as he spoke pointing at the car and then back at Sharon. Then over in the distance which must have been where he found Wendy. Kenny pointed at the ambulance which was starting to drive away and when he had finished moving his hands the police officer gripped him on the shoulder and walked back to his car.

"Stanley… do you want to go to the hospital? Make sure everyone is alright?" Sharon tried to address her son but he was still so distant.

"Let's just get him to the car and take him I think he is very shell shocked." Kenny walked behind Stan and tried to lift him up.

Without incident the boy obliged and was guided back to the car. The last few moments of the trip were short. But long enough for Stan to snap out of his haze.

"What did the paramedic say? Is it fatal?" Stan asked as the three walked into the emergency room.

Kenny shook his head. "They aren't sure about Wendy she lost a lot of blood. But Kyle seems to have just retained a blow to the head and some serious whiplash. They are going to x-ray him though to make sure he is fine."

"So Wendy could die?" Stan asked beginning to panic.

"No… not likely, Testaburger is a fighter. Look you need to sit down."

Stan looked toward the receptionist. "Not yet. There is just one thing I have to do. Wait here I'll be back in a second."

Stan approached the receptionist for the E.R she didn't look impressed.

"Take a form fill it out and take a seat."

Stan shook his head. "Sorry I'm not here for an emergency."

"Then get the hell out of E.R. If you can't see we are packed and I aint got time for delinquents taking up space."

"S-sorry I should be clearer. I am wondering about a Kyle Broflovski and Wendy Testaburger they were brought in by ambulance?"

The woman gave him an annoyed look. "Are you family?"

"Uh… No, I'm a frien… I called the ambulance." Stan was beginning to waver and was having thoughts of turning back.

"Look kid," the woman sighed. "I don't care if you were personally responsible for bringing back Jesus Christ. If you aren't family I can't disclose private information."

Stan went to turn away but instead turned back. "Now you listen here lady. I don't want any God damn personal information I came up here to ask what I need to do to ensure they are taken care of and any hospital bills are paid." The woman blinked a few times. "And another thing. I don't care if you had someone try beat you to death on the job there is no reason to treat another human being the way you just did. You need to learn some fucking manners Miss because one day you may bad mouth the wrong person."

"Sorry… Uh look I can give post you the bill but you won't be able to pay it off with insurance."

Stan half smiled at the woman. "Thank you but maybe to make things easier I could get the forms off you now and fill out my credit card details." Confused the woman pulled out some forms and handed them over to Stan. Stan filled them out and handed them back then walked back to Sharon and Kenny. "We can come back here later Kyle probably won't be conscious for a while anyway may as well go get this car."

"Are you sure?" Kenny asked.

Stan just gave him a look as if to say let's go and the two listened. The trio had finally found their way to a car lot. Sharon was sent home so the boys could look around by themselves and after wandering around for a while Kenny stopped and placed his hand on a Red sports car.

"This one. This is the Car you want. This baby is the 2012 model of the Ferrari 458 Spider. She goes from zero to sixty in just three point four seconds and her v8 engine demands 570 horse power. The interior is alcantra suede and has the comfort of sitting on a cloud. Her mighty engine and internal comfort will have you creaming yourself as soon as your foot touches the accelerator."

Stan rubbed his chin for awhile looking at the car. "I dunno to me it sort of screams I have a small penis. And I would hate to own a lying car." He smirked looking at Kenny on that last line.

"No, no if you wanted a car that yells small penis. I would be more than happy to walk you to the nearest Hummer dealer."

"So you think get the Ferrari?" Stan said.

"I think if you don't get the Ferrari we can't be friends anymore."

"Harsh terms… Alright, let's go find some greedy salesman and pan out a deal." Stan and Kenny up to the service desk. But were ignored for five or so minutes.

"Excuse me?" Stan was still ignored.

"Hey assholes," Kenny yelled. Both the men behind the desk turned and glared at the boys. "Oh good you can hear. My friend here wants to talk about buying the 458 you have over there."

The salesmen laughed. "Sorry boys we don't do instalments besides by the time your paper run or fast food job paid you enough money to get the car it wouldn't be worth it anyway."

"Oh fuck no you did not just talk to me like that."

Stan put a hand on Kenny's shoulder. "It's Ok time to handle this Cali style. Uhh yea I'd like to speak to your manager please."

The boys were taken to an office out back and waited outside while one of the salesman talked with his boss. The salesman smirked as he left the office and the boys were invited into the office. Stan told Kenny to wait outside. Kenny twiddled his thumbs for about twenty minutes while he watched Stan discuss things over with the man in his office.

Stan walked out and smiled at Kenny then turned his attention to the two salesmen. "You two pack your things and clear out. You're fired."

"You can't fire us."

Stan gave a sympathetic smile. "Actually I can… I own 51% of this establishment. Now get the fuck out."

One of the men approached Stan and glared at him. "I am going to sue your ass kid for unlawful dismissal."

"Good luck… You were rude to customers, have a history of being a smart ass to your previous boss and to top it all off turns out there is security footage of the two of you playing with the merchandise. I don't think it is that unlawful at all," The man was stunned silent and Stan turned his attention to Kenny. "See… the Cali way. Now then I just bought myself a new car… Let's go home."

**So I'm back with a substandard chapter… sorry guys. Having issues at the moment but nothing to worry about. Decided to get some work done on this and came up with a chapter of Stan being Stan. As you can see I started hinting at what happened between Stan and Kyle. Although the odds of me actually going over that topic soon are slim. As always thanks for reading and I hope to see you all next time. Phantom out**


End file.
